


Freestyle, Flour-Bombing and Confessions

by oui_oui_mon_ami



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Fluff, Love Confessions, M/M, Truth or Dare, and i wrote some of it on the bus, another one of those writing at night things, forgive me lin, i'm v sorry, lots of fluff, so it's not very good, the ending is terrible, this was supposed to be short but it g r e w
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-25
Updated: 2017-03-25
Packaged: 2018-10-10 10:56:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,047
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10436139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oui_oui_mon_ami/pseuds/oui_oui_mon_ami
Summary: A lot can happen during a game of truth or dare.Namely, three couples can get together, someone can get flour-bombed, that same someone can get forced to drink something horrible, and some sick rhymes can get put down.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I have found that writing fanfiction has helped me get to sleep. However, it is not very good fanfiction. You have been warned.
> 
> Like the POV goes everywhere it's awful
> 
> Slight tw for throwing up although it's not explicitly described or anything, stay safe guys :^))))))

“So, what’s the game tonight?” Thomas calls as Hercules and his friends sit down in their usual circle in Lafayette’s (and Hercules’, by extension – they’d been living with each other for six months now) living room.

The men call out suggestions. Alex shouts for Fuck Marry Kill, Aaron suggests Would You Rather, Laf laughs and cries out Never have I Ever. Finally, though, they decide on Truth or Dare.

Thomas nods, pleased with the result. “I need a bottle,” he says. Laf tosses back the remainder of his beer and hands him the empty glass bottle, which Thomas places on the floor. “Rules are, I start by spinning the bottle because I am all-round the best, I either ask whoever it lands on a deeply personal question or dare them to do something mortifying of my choosing. You can pick either truth or dare, but you have to do it. Then you spin the bottle and the game continues.”

Lafayette scoffs. “Surely I should be the one to start, seeing as this is my house and that is my beer bottle?”

Thomas rolls his eyes but retreats back to his spot next to his best friend, James. Hercules knows that there is nothing explicitly romantic between them, yet he can’t help but sense the sexual tension that has been gradually brewing over the last few months. _They would make each other so happy_ , Hercules thinks. But no, they are just too stubborn to talk anything through.

 _You’re one to talk_ , he scolds himself as he tries to keep the longing look out of his eyes while he watches Lafayette toss the bottle between his hands, a cocky smirk on his face.

Laf spins the bottle, and it comes to a stop pointing at Thomas. “Oh come on!” the Virginian whines. “You did that on purpose!”

Laf shrugs. “The bottle does not lie.” He sits back down next to Hercules, who tries not to blush at how close his friend – _friend_ – is to him. Just a few centimetres more and their knees would be touching…

Right. There’s a game going on.

“Dare,” Thomas says with a fearless spark in his eye.

Lafayette thinks for a moment before grinning. “Make a freestyle rap about everyone in this room,” he says.

Thomas laughs. “I thought I said that the dares had to be mortifying,” he says. “Someone give me a beat.”

John starts beatboxing and Alex accompanies him by hitting the floor like a drum. Thomas bobs his head to the beat for a moment before beginning.

“Now we’re all gathered round playing truth or dare,

I got dared to bust some rhymes which is hardly fair,

Laf I gotta hand it to you, Lancelot with flair,

Your English is sounding good and you do have great hair.

Next is Mulligan, a loud-mouthed, tall and handsome guy,

You wouldn’t believe he knits, but really, I’m not telling a lie.

Laurens likes turtles and art, I’m not sure what else I should say,

Apart from the fact that he’s really, really, really, really, super gay.

Hamilton, I could take you apart right now with just these rhymes,

But I’d be wasting my breath, God knows I’ve done that hundreds of times.

All I’ll say is this: your dress sense is a crime,

Where the hell did you get a sweater in luminous lime?

Burr, how do you put up with him? Seriously, how?

If you weren’t so patient, I’d be surprised you haven’t shot him by now.

Finally there’s James, my best friend who’s always sick,

He’s probably sick of my shit too; I mean, his best friend is a dick.

But he’s stuck around, and for that I am so glad,

Now this is the end of my rap, which you gotta admit was awesome and rad.”

Thomas mimes dropping a microphone as the rest of the group cheer. After soaking up the praise, Thomas wastes no time in spinning the bottle, which halts on Alex.

Alex groans. “Why do I have to be subjected to torture by _you_ , of all people?” he complains.

“Come on Hamilton, truth or dare?” Thomas sings gleefully.

“Truth,” Alex says reluctantly.

Thomas grins. “Do you have a crush on anyone in this room?” he asks.

“Yes,” Alex replies without hesitation, but Hercules notices his cheeks turning slightly pink. he also notices John tense, and he decides to file that information away for a later date.

Laf gasps next to him and leans forward towards Alex. “Ooh, who?” he asks.

Alex shrugs. “No follow-up questions,” he says. “I’ve been interrogated enough. Now I can torture someone else.” He spins the bottle and it lands on Aaron.

“Dare,” Aaron says, a wary expression on his face.

“Go get a handful of flour from the kitchen, and then slap Jefferson in the face with it,” Alex instructs him.

Aaron’s expression turns to shock; Thomas’ to utter horror. “You- you can’t do that!” he exclaims. “You can’t drag me into it!”

“Ah, but I can,” Alex cries as Aaron reluctantly goes to find the flour. He quickly returns, mumbles an apology then throws the flour into Thomas’ face. The entire room immediately bursts out laughing as the Virginian tries to wipe as much of the powder from his face as possible, grumbling about flour getting in his hair.

Still grinning in amusement, Aaron spins the bottle, and it slowly comes to a stop in front of Lafayette, who laughs and chooses dare. Hercules has always admired the Frenchman’s fearlessness, and tonight is no exception.

“Go outside and sing _La Marseillaise_ at the top of your voice,” Burr says.

Laf grins and strides outside, followed by the others. Hercules feels the cod air hit him as soon as he steps into the night. Lafayette is halfway down the garden, already singing the French anthem to the stars. Hercules loves the sound of Laf’s voice. It’s smooth, like honey, but with a crispness to it that is unlike any voice Hercules has ever heard before. He hopes that Laf hasn’t damaged it by singing too loudly. He also looks beautiful, with his head thrown back, carefree, smiling.

Once he has finished (and has received a round of applause from his friends), Laf leads the group back inside and spins the bottle. John groans as it lands on him. “Truth,” he says.

“Do you believe in love at first sight?” Laf asks.

“Yes,” John replies without hesitation. Just like with Alex, Hercules can just make out a blush blooming across his cheeks. Alex looks at John, his eyes flashing with curiosity and… is that _hope_?

But John is quickly moving on, spinning the bottle. Hercules holds his breath as it starts to slow down, looking dangerously as if it will land on him. _Please don’t_ , he wills the bottle. _Please_.

But the bottle doesn’t listen to him. He sighs as it comes to a halt pointing at him accusingly. John looks up at him. “Truth or dare, Herc?”

“Dare,” Hercules replies. He does _not_ want to admit to his crush on Lafayette.

John grins mischievously. “Kiss Laf.”

Hercules’ heart stops. He hears gasps from around the room and he can feel his face heat up. He can’t bring himself to look at Laf; the Frenchman would see right through him and know that this is not simply a dare, not for Hercules. John is still smirking, although Hercules can see the concern in his eyes. Did John know about his crush? Who else did? Did _Laf_?

“Hercules? Are you alright?”

There’s a hand on his shoulder and Lafayette’s voice cuts through Hercules’ thoughts. He didn’t think he could blush any more. “We don’t have to do it if you don’t want to.” There’s genuine concern in his voice, and Hercules can’t meet his eyes as he mutters an apology and leans forward, pressing a small kiss to Laf’s cheek. Even if it is just for a second, Hercules savours the feel of Laf’s rough facial hair against his lips. Than he decides to try and laugh it off as the rest of the group groan.

But the hand’s back on his shoulder and Laf is forcing Hercules to meet his eyes. There’s fire in Lafayette’s gaze now, and if Hercules were standing up, it would make him weak at the knees. He can’t imagine that he can get any redder. Laf’s going to reject him. He’s going to say that it meant nothing, it was just a dare between friends and that was it. Hercules doesn’t hink he can take that.

But instead, Lafayette smiles knowingly, raising an eyebrow. “Come on, Hercules, you know that’s not what he meant,” he says before closing the distance between them and Hercules’ brain short-circuits.

Laf’s lips are chapped and make Hercules shiver as they move against his. For a second Hercules is aware of his friends cheering and whistling before Laf licks into his mouth and Hercules is gone with a loud moan.

When they finally separate for air, the group is still applauding. John is grinning triumphantly. “Finally!” he cries. “We thought you two would never get your shit together. Alex, you owe me five bucks.”

Alex glares at him. “But you cheated!” he whines.

John shrugs. “I never said we couldn’t intervene,” he reasons. Alex groans and hands over a five-dollar note. Hercules frowns.

“Wait, you were placing bets on us?” he asks.

John and Alex blink guiltily. John coughs. “Moving on,” he says loudly. “I believe it’s your turn, Herc?”

Hercules rolls his eyes and spins the bottle. It’s stops, pointing at Alex, and Hercules smirks excitedly. He is determined to get the name of Alex’s crush out of him; he already has an idea of who it might be, but he wants to make sure. “Truth or dare?” he asks.

Alex smirks, seeing right through Hercules’ plan. “Dare,” he says.

Hercules frowns for a moment before another idea comes to him. “Kiss the guy you’re crushing on,” he tells him.

Alex immediately goes bright red. “Sorry, John,” he murmurs before pulling his best friend in for a kiss. John lets out a surprised noise, then his eyes close and he practically melts into Alex. Again, there are cheers from the group when they break apart, smiling giddily. “You, too?” Alex asks breathlessly.

“Me too,” John agrees, nodding.

Then Alex spins the bottle and it lands on Laf, who picks truth this time. “Have you ever stolen anything?” Alex asks him.

“Yes, Hercules’ heart,” the Frenchman replies.

“Guilty as charged,” Hercules shrugs before kissing Lafayette again. He hopes that no-one can see the blush on his face.

“Get a room,” Alex and John yell together.

“That was sappier than a maple tree,” Thomas mutters.

Lafayette throws a sofa cushion at him. “That was a shit metaphor,” he says. “Anyway, my turn!” he cries and spins the bottle.

Thomas throws his hands up in the air when it stops on him. “Again? You have to be kidding me. You’ve got to be cheating, Gilbert.”

Lafayette simply shrugs and leans into Hercules’ shoulder. “Truth or dare, Thomas?”

Thomas sighs. “Dare,” he says.

“For this dare, I will need the assistance of Hercules here,” Laf announces.

“I am not throwing flour in his face,” Hercules says.

“You don’t have to,” Laf replies. “You just have to go into the kitchen and mix a load of things to make a really disgusting drink.”

Hercules quickly pours diet coke, pineapple juice, barbecue sauce, vinegar, coffee granules and milk into a glass in the kitchen and takes it back to the living room, handing it to Laf whilst pulling a face.

Laf offers it to Thomas. “Drink this.”

Thomas looks disgusted as he warily takes the glass and sniffs it. “The fuck is in this?” he asks.

“Nothing poisonous,” Hercules reassures him.

“How much do I have to drink?” Thomas says, his nose wrinkling “If I die, I’m gonna kill all of you.”

“You have to drink all of it,” Alex says, grinning wickedly.

“Or until you throw up,” Laf reasons.

Thomas sighs and resigns himself to his fate. If he is going to die, so be it. Hopefully he would come back as a ghost so that he could haunt Hamilton for eternity. He holds his nose and swallows a gulp of the foul-smelling liquid, immediately gagging at the taste and the way that it coats his mouth and tongue. He takes another mouthful, and another, before he convulses and rushes to the kitchen, wide-eyed. He heaves into the – thankfully empty – sink and washes his mouth out with water before sitting back down.

“Are you okay?” James asks, concerned.

Thomas pulls a face, the taste of the drink still lingering in his mouth. “That was the worst experience of my life,” he says. “I am determined to get revenge.”

He spins the bottle. It stops facing James, who shrugs. “It had to happen soon enough,” he says. “I’ll pick dare.”

Thomas thinks for a moment before he has an idea. An ingenious idea, if he says so himself. “Text whoever you’ve been crushing on these last few months and tell them how much you like them,” he instructs.

James looks at Thomas, confused, and there is already a blush making an appearance across his cheeks. It’s not Thomas’ place to say that James looks adorable, but he is simply stating a fact. “What makes you think I have a crush?” he asks warily.

“I’ve known you for more than ten years, Jemmy. It’s obvious when you get flustered. Now text them.”

James sighs and pulls out his phone, opting to sit on the couch to write his message so that no-one can see it. Thomas and the others wait patiently for him to finish. “Done,” James says finally, “but I haven’t sent it yet.”

“What are you waiting for?” Thomas asks. “Do you want to read it to us?”

James shakes his head firmly. “That would kind of give away who I’m texting,” he says. “I don’t know if I can actually send this.”

Thomas scoffs. “Of course you can! Take a leap of faith, and if they can’t see how amazing you are then they don’t deserve you, simple as that.”

James is blushing even more now, but nods. “Okay,” he says. “Okay. I’m going to send it.” He taps his phone. “It’s gone.”

There are a few cheers from the group, but they are quickly interrupted by Thomas’ phone going off in his pocket. The men freeze.

“That’s either a hilarious coincidence or…” John begins.

“You should probably check it,” Aaron suggests when Thomas still hasn’t moved. The Virginian finally takes out his phone and opens the message it’s from James.

_It’s from James._

Holy shit.

_Dear Thomas,_

_I have never been good with words. Not as good as you or Alex. And it’s even worse when I’m around you because… well, words fail. After more than ten years of friendship you still constantly take my breath away and there are times when it’s unbearable but I wouldn’t have it any other way. You are an incredible person, beautiful and smart and although you can be inconsiderate at times you would never hurt someone on purpose. I love you, Thomas, I have for years, and I know you don’t feel the same but I think I would have burst if I had held it in much longer. So thank you for prompting me._

_Regards,_

_James_

Thomas looks at James, who is avoiding his eyes. “You really… feel like that?” he asks.

James nods, his eyes still fixed on the floor.

Thomas can feel the heat of the blush on his cheeks. “C-can I… can I kiss you?” he manages, mentally slapping himself for tripping over his words.

James’ breath hitches, and he nods, not trusting himself to speak.

Thomas gently places a hand on the back of James’ neck and pulls him into a slow, sweet kiss. James’ lips are full and soft and he tastes like strawberries and cinnamon. His hands have found Thomas’ hair and is gripping it, and Thomas puts his hands on James’ waist, guiding him into his lap so that they can kiss more fully. It feels like it takes them both years and milliseconds for them to run out of air and part, gasping for breath. James is gazing at Thomas, his pupils wide and lips swollen. Thomas’ mind is buzzing with _James_. The fact that James loves him. The fact that James just let him kiss him. The fact that he has waited so long for this and he never imagined it would happen but _it has_.

It takes a moment for Thomas to remember that there are other people in the room. He looks back at his other friends and isn’t surprised to see most of them making out. Alex is sitting in John’s lap, and they are holding each other so tightly that Thomas wonders if they can even breathe. But they’re not as bad as Lafayette and Hercules, who have found their way to the couch with the former lying completely on top of the latter, looking as if they are dangerously close to undressing each other. Thomas rolls his eyes and decides that kissing James again would be a good thing to do right about now.

\---

Aaron sighs, forgotten yet again. Of course he is happy for his friends – the sexual tension between them was becoming unbearable – but do they really have to bypass several bases to almost ripping each other’s clothes off while he is in the same room?

Maybe he should convince Charles to come along next time. True, he’d probably have to stop several fights between him and John and Alex, but at least he wouldn’t end up being the only guy in the room without a significant other to distract him.

He leaves the living room in a hurry as soon as he starts hearing moans, deciding to make some popcorn and retreat to Laf’s study upstairs where he’d have some space to watch Netflix and text his boyfriend in peace.

He chuckles as he puts the bag of popcorn kernels in the microwave. Who knew a single game of truth or dare could bring so many people together?

**Author's Note:**

> ugh the ending was awful aaaaaaaaaaaaaaa
> 
> (also that was my first and only attempt at writing a v terrible rap. i regret everything and will never do it again)
> 
> come yell at me on tumblr: sunshine-soprano


End file.
